The present invention relates to a shaft seal device for inhibiting any fluid flow through a space formed, for example, between a casing and a rotary shaft extending through the casing, and more particularly to a shaft seal device for inhibiting any fluid flow through between two relatively rotating faces such as the end faces of a rotary ring fitted onto the rotary shaft and of a stationary ring fitted into the casing.